The effects of Bob
by Solarcite
Summary: When a mysterious yellow smilie face shows up in Konan, Miaka instantly takes a liking to it, to the dismay of Tamahome. Tamahome, on the other hand, is convinced that this yellow face is dangerous. And when the argument arises, chaos sets in. Construc


"Miaka

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi or any of the characters.BUT even though I do not own Bob (Phil does) I was the one who came up with the idea of writing a fic about Bob, who has probably deflated by now.We cherish his memory.

"Miaka!"

Tamahome ran recklessly through the streets looking for her.She was probably looking for that big yellow round thing that appeared in Konan recently.Despite his many warnings that the yellow thing might be dangerous, Miaka showed a keen interest in the big yellow thing.Why didn't she listen to him?For all he knew, there might have been spies from Kotou somewhere in the area.And the yellow object might have been a trap.

"MIAKA!"

Still no response from her as Tamahome ran through the streets, startling other pedestrians in his way.Miaka could be such a pig sometimes.That yellow thing must have tempted her with candy.And there was something fishy about the round yellow object.It had the most peculiar face with big black eyes, no nose, and a large smile that stretched from ear to ear.Or rather, what would have been an ear as it didn't have ears.And it was floating in mid air!It was simply a yellow head floating in mid air and the only thing that could be considered a body was a thin, brightly colored string dragging underneath it.Nothing like it had ever been seen in Konan, but Miaka seemed to love it at first sight.Still, Tamahome was cautious. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

"Aww, Tamahome, he's so cute! Can we keep him? Can we can we?" Miaka implored when, hours later, Tamahome found her in the palace with the yellow face.The yellow face was as delighted as ever and Miaka looked safe, but he didn't know.He was still so cautious.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"Retorted Tamahome, rather annoyed when he found Miaka safe and sound in the palace walls after running through the whole of Konan just to find her."All this time I was looking for you and I didn't know if you were safe or not and you're here playing with this YELLOW FACE?" He was almost loosing it by now. "What if it was sent by the SEIRYU warriors as a trick to try and KIDNAP you and you didn't even CARE and what if something DANGEROUS happened to you!! I was running throughout ALL of Konan, and you didn't even TELL me you were with this YELLOW THING?"

"STOP IT!" Miaka said suddenly."He's not a yellow thing, he has a name, and his name is Bob." She smiled gently and went on."He's a balloon and he's very friendly, don't you see? He's harmless!"

Tamahome just stared at her.

"Would you like me to introduce you to Bob?" Miaka asked, and without a reply, she continued."Bob, this is my Tamahome, and Tamahome, this is Bob."

Tamahome looked at Bob, bewildered while Bob smiled as usual at Tamahome.Nothing happened for a minute, while the two of them stared at each other.And then Tamahome regained his countenance and remembered that Bob was a threat.

"Don't you get it?BOB as you call him, isn't from around here. He might be from your world, but the Seiryu can get object from your world too, through your friend Yui, don't you understand?This isn't just your Bob, but your fate at risk here!!" Tamahome burst out.Miaka looked on innocently.

"But he's so sweet!! How could he possibly be a danger? I think you're just imagining it!!" She finished triumphantly.

"Well, I think you're being careless.We'll see Hotohori on this!" He huffed and grabbed Bob by the string and started for the throne room with steaming Miaka on his heels.Looking down, Tamahome was so intent on where he was going that he didn't realize when he bumped into Nuriko and knocked him/her. (I honestly don't know which one to refer to Nuriko by.)

"Hey!" Nuriko said angrily as he/she sat on the floor, as Tamahome had knocked him/her over in his hurry. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Tamahome's being mean!" Whined Miaka."He's not gonna let me keep Bob!"Nuriko looked at the whiney Miaka and the annoyed Tamahome.

"It's only for her own good! That thing could be dangerous," explained Tamahome, still very annoyed with Miaka.

"Bob? That yellow thing?" asked Nuriko.

Both Miaka and Tamahome nodded sullenly.

Nuriko looked at both of them, deciding which one to side with.And then one look at Bob made the decision.

"I honestly don't see what's so dangerous about such a cute little yellow thing," said Nuriko, leaning closer to examine Bob."Sorry, Tama-baby, but I'll have to side with Miaka on this one.How could anyone think Bob dangerous?" 

Tamahome scowled.

"I think you're just jealous because you think I like Bob better than you!" said Miaka teasingly to the scowling Tamahome."Well, you don't have to worry! I still love you best, you know that!"

"I'm only worried about your safety, and we'll see Hotohori about this, he'll know what's good for you since you obviously don't and you don't believe me."

"Can I come too?" said Nuriko at the mention of Hotohori, but by then, the other two had already stormed off, leaving Nuriko to run after them.

Hotohori was minding his own affairs, when he was rudely interrupted by an angry Miaka and an equally angry Tamahome.A minute later, Nuriko followed them in.Hotohori looked at the group bewildered, when they all started talking at once.

"Tamahome's being mean!"

"It's only for her own good!"

"But he's so cute! I don't see what's so wrong with him!"

"I agree, such a sweet yellow thing, I mean—"

"Don't they get it? It's a trap!"

"How so?"

"You're just being selfish!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" shouted Hotohori finally."Okay, somebody tell me, what's going on?"

"Alright, see Miaka found this little yellow thing named Bob, which I think is cute, and Miaka wants to keep it, but Tamahome is crazy and thinks it's dangerous," said Nuriko all in one breath."I must say, I agree with Miaka, how could anything so happy and smiling and yellow be danger—"

"Hold it," said Hotohori.There was silence as he pondered what to think.Finally, he gave his answer."Tamahome's probably right, you never know, and I'm sorry to say, but Miaka dear, you should get rid of it because you never know."

Both Miaka and Nuriko stood there, their mouths falling open and tears welling up in their eyes.There was a pindrop silence when suddenly, both Miaka and Nuriko burst out in complaints.

"HOTOHORI!!"

"How could you?"

"Bob's helpless, he really is!"

"I don't see what's so dangerous about him!"

"You and Tamahome… you're both against me!"

Then Tamahome retorted with some remark that was not understood.But Nuriko knew very well what he had meant to say and pounced on him with all the word power in him/her.Miaka took up Nuriko's defense and soon started squabbling herself.Hotohori tried his best to stay out of the argument, which soon grew so loud that finally, he had no choice but to support his opinion. After all, he was the emperor, they should listen to him. 

The volume in the throne room grew louder and louder, the whole palace could hear the argument, but could hardly understand what anyone was saying.Servants rushed into the throne room, thinking that their Priestess of Suzaku and their Emperor were in grave danger, only to join in the fighting themselves. 

All were immersed in the argument over what to do with Bob.The whole town was fighting! Sisters fought with brothers, husbands fought with wives, uncles with aunts, friends with friends.It was possibly the downfall of Konan, this argument, when—

There was suddenly a loud bang, and the town fell silent.Back in the throne room, all was still.Bob was nowhere in sight, but all eyes turned one servant at the back of the room where Bob was.He held a pin in his hand, and looked at the court guiltily.Yellow and black fragments lay on the floor near him…

"YOU POPPED BOB!" came the joint cry from Nuriko and Miaka and they fell into a state of mourning, while Tamahome and Hotohori tried in vain to convince them that it was all for the best.And the rest of the town instantly went back to normal.

And the remains of Bob smiled like always.


End file.
